


now we're partners in crime

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Anal Sex, Drunken Confessions, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Steve and Tony get drunk in Las Vegas and somehow end up married. (But wait, there's more.)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020, anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [GotTheSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> happy valentine's day kara!
> 
> a quick content warning: steve and tony have sex while they are both drunk. there is not explicit consent, though they both have feelings for each other and do not regret what happens. ymmv.
> 
> special thanks to the incredible cookie for beta reading this for me. literally there were so many times where i just wanted to scrap this whole fic but because of her this is seeing the light of day and she has been such a huge support for me so please, shower her with love.

“You lost my bags?”

Tony angrily stomped up to the baggage carousel, a frown on his face and his hands on his trim hips as Steve followed closely behind. They had been expecting a relaxing week in Las Vegas together. Tony was the surprise guest at a large science exposition event, so they had opted to fly commercial instead of taking the Stark jet in order to stay under the radar. Somehow though, they had managed to misplace all three of Tony’s bags.

Tony was grumbling at the sweet-looking blonde who was standing at the help desk, his hands cutting through the air in sharp gestures as she typed furiously on her computer to locate Tony’s bags. Steve had his dark blue suitcases behind him, watching as Tony chewed out the helpless airport staff.

“Give me a second to call La Guardia and see if they can locate your bags,” said the blonde, whose name tag read ‘Kye’, smiling at the two of them.

She reached for the phone on her desk, typing in a number and tapping her nails on the counter as she waited to be put through.

Tony whirled around to face Steve, face twisted in a grimace. “Can you believe they misplaced my bags? We pay extra to fly coach, and SI literally made the plane we flew on. What kind of incompetence runs through airport staff?”

“It’ll be okay, Tony.” Steve slid a hand up his arm to rest on his shoulder. What they had hoped would be a relaxing vacation was turning out to be a disaster, but Steve could always find the silver lining in any situation. “Maybe they just put your bag on the wrong carousel and it’s waiting for you on another belt.”

“You’re right.”

Tony slumped against him, totally dead on his feet as they waited to hear from Kye on where Tony’s bags were. Steve rubbed circles onto Tony’s back, feeling him melt against him.

Kye turned to them, a frown marring her features as her cheeks reddened. It was not good news: Tony’s bag had somehow been left behind in New York.

Steve could hear Tony take a deep breath beside him.

“Tony!”

Steve’s eyes went wide as he pulled Tony away from where he was rolling his sleeves up to yell at the terrified-looking girl. Steve knew that he wouldn’t take a swing, but it definitely would not make good press if they ended up detained or charged or something.

“Tony, it’s okay, you can borrow some of my clothes for tonight, and we can go to an outlet mall and get you something for the event tomorrow.” It wasn't like Steve was all that much bigger than him, and six inches wouldn’t make all that huge of a difference in clothes.

Steve picked him up easily and carried him away from the help desk, grateful for the low baseball caps both of them were wearing. He set Tony down near the sliding doors, blasts of heat coming through with each person who entered.

“I miss my stuff,” Tony grumbled petulantly but with one look from Steve his shoulders sagged. “Okay,” he acquiesced, an adorable frown on his face as he followed Steve out of the airport.

Together, they boarded the shuttle for the rental car, taking seats in the back. Tony slumped against Steve, and he relished in the weight of Tony against his side as they waited through the short ride to the rental car lot. Steve kept his suitcase in front of him, his carry-on bag in his lap. He dug through it for his sunglasses, passing them to Tony, who shot him a grateful smile.

While Tony was trying to keep a low profile, that hadn’t stopped him from putting a hold on a flashy red Mustang in advance, wanting a change from the Audis he usually drove. He assured Steve it would also throw people off, because Tony in a car that wasn’t an Audi? Highly fucking unlikely. But Steve figured it was still flashy enough to turn heads and please Tony and his eccentric personality.

It didn’t take long for them to get their car, Tony flashing his black Amex and dazzling the employees with a wide smile. Twirling the keys around his finger, Tony opened the passenger door for Steve, ushering him in with a laugh.

The weather was gorgeous, a cool breeze dampening the heat of the sun, and not a cloud in the sky. Tony pulled the top down as they sped down the Strip toward the Bellagio where Steve and Tony were staying for the science exposition. The staff were under strict orders to not tell anyone about their arrival, so the valet team ushered them around to the back, straight to their room without the fanfare of the check-in desk.

Standing in the elevator side by side, excitement thrummed through Steve. Living in the tower together was fun, but living in the same room for a week would warrant a closeness that Steve desired in the depths of his mind, even if he wouldn’t admit it to himself. Sure, he and Tony had grown close, and the other man was fairly tactile, a trait that Steve took advantage of quite often if he was being honest. But sharing a room was on a whole other level.

Tony swiped his key card at the door, pushing it open and helping Steve drag his bag inside. It was a huge room, with a beautiful view of the sweeping fountain out front and the lights and action of the Strip. Steve was immediately captivated, crossing the room to press his nose against the glass. He watched the people, small as ants, bustling about in the setting Vegas sun with a love for life his heart soared to see. He turned around to grin at Tony.

That was when he realized that there was only one king-sized bed in the middle of the room, piled high with pillows, with fluffy blankets folded across the top. The sheets were in ivory white and a deep romantic red accent that matched the colour of Tony’s cheeks.

It wouldn’t be the first time he had shared a bed with Tony; they had crammed themselves into a twin bed at Barton’s place before the fight with Ultron and woken up with all different kinds of aches and so tangled together that Steve didn’t know where he ended and Tony began. He was sure it wouldn’t be the last time: he loved having Tony against him, sleeping soundly; it was the only way he could make sure the insomniac was getting an adequate amount of rest. But this was also Las Vegas, and Steve figured Tony would probably want to bring someone back here.

“There’s only one bed?”

Steve glanced at the white phone sitting on the oak desk in the corner of the room. He should call in and ask if they had other rooms available. He hoped it wouldn’t be too expensive.

“You mind sharing?” Tony asked, an eyebrow raised as he kicked his sneakers off and flopped down on the pillows. They were so soft and fluffy that only the top of his curly head showed. A wave of fondness washed over Steve before he shook it off, focusing on what Tony was saying. Tony’s next words were muffled in the pillow, “I know I’m a cuddler, and you know I’m a cuddler, but you’ve never had a problem with me before.”

“No, it has nothing to do with that. I just didn’t want to ruin your fun.” Steve’s gaze swung down to his Converse. Tony had bought them because apparently, Steve couldn’t wear loafers everywhere, and the star on the side of the shoe amused Tony to no end.

“I’m not here to bang my way through Vegas,” Tony snorted, interrupting Steve’s thoughts as he ran his fingers through his hair. Tony’s gaze bounced around the room before settling on the window and the dimming sky. Rolling over, his chocolate gaze settled on Steve, blinking lazily up at him.

“Alright,” Steve smiled.

Steve sat beside Tony and bent down to untie the laces of his shoes, toeing them off. After travelling all day, it was so good to finally have them off. He wiggled his toes in his Iron Man socks with a relaxed sigh. He swiveled to look at his best friend, who looked relaxed as he stretched out across the bed, hands tucked behind his head and lean biceps on full display. His t-shirt rode up to bare a strip of skin above the waistband of his shorts. Steve tore his eyes away to meet Tony’s rich brown gaze.

“You wanna take the first shower?”

“Yeah, sure.” Tony pushed himself to his feet, stretching like a cat before shooting Steve a satisfied smile. He ruffled a hand through Steve’s hair with a pleased hum. “Thanks for not letting me go ape shit at the airport today.” Tony’s lips quirked up in a grin as he grabbed Steve’s toiletry bag before crossing the room to the bathroom, his hips swaying tantalizingly.

Steve shook the image out of his head, flopping back onto the bed and into the warm spot Tony had left behind. He buried his head in Tony’s pillow, inhaling the faint smell of his expensive cologne with a quiet smile. It was comforting, the same smell as late nights and couch cuddles and warm laughter. He shook himself out of it. He was here to support his best friend at a science conference. Not to thirst over Tony and make him uncomfortable.

With a deep sigh, Steve rolled over to look out the window, watching the sun dip lower and lower on the horizon. The Strip was slowly lighting up, bright colours throwing their aura into the Vegas evening. It was such a beautiful city, and Steve couldn’t wait to explore it hand in hand with Tony. Maybe they could dance together or go to dinner, just the two of them.

Steve heard the water turn on in the bathroom and he sat up, pulling his suitcase open. He dug through it, trying to find the nicest pair of boxers he owned for Tony to wear tonight. He had a really soft pair of red cotton boxers that he wore when he was feeling sad, or really horny. Maybe Tony would like those.

He didn’t really have much in the way of pajamas; if Steve was being completely honest, he preferred to sleep in the nude, his serum-enhanced body temperature always running high. He dug through the bag for another pair of his boxers. Whenever he shared a bed with Tony, he always wore something so they’d both be comfortable. Tony usually wore boxers too, citing Steve’s high body temperature as the reason he didn’t bother with pajamas either.

The soft sound of humming came through the wall and Steve grinned at the sound of Tony singing “For Whom The Bell Tolls”. Steve chuckled. He had been spending way too much time playing fetch with Dum-E in the workshop if he could recognize Tony’s favourite rock songs.

Tony emerged from the bathroom in a foggy cloud of steam, water droplets clinging to his shoulders with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. His hair was curling and dripping into his eyes as he lifted a muscled arm to brush it out of his face. Water slid in rivulets down his chest and across the glass of the bright arc reactor, casting a blue glow over his face. He shot Steve a wide smile, his hands reaching for his towel as Steve tried to focus on his face. 

“I’m going to head in for a shower,” Steve managed to whisper as he pointed at the door.

Steve barely had time to brush past Tony before he heard the sound of Tony’s towel falling on the desk chair in a brush of fabric so he could slide on Steve’s boxers. Steve resisted the urge to turn around and admire Tony’s butt as he stepped into the bathroom and turned on the water.

The air was still heavy with steam as Tony had left the water hot. Steve stepped under the warm spray, inhaling the scent of his own soap and the underlying smell of Tony. Steve passed a hand down his erection with a sigh, loving the tight hot heat against his skin as he tilted his head back against the wall. Tony had looked so beautiful with water running down his chest, the arc reactor glowing brightly and throwing blue light across his tan skin. God, Tony would be putty in his hands, pliant and soft. He always had a smirk and a cheesy one liner for Steve, it was so adorable how he could draw a blush out of Steve with a couple of well-meaning words.

But he was also so genuine and earnest. Steve could picture Tony looking up at him, coffee eyes wide and framed with his beautiful thick lashes as his pink tongue flicked out to taste Steve, licking up his length with the pleased purr he sometimes heard out of the man while rubbing his back.

Steve could imagine sliding into Tony’s slick warmth, tasting the sweat on his skin as he mouthed at his neck, desperate to leave a purpling bruise that would tell the world Tony had found pleasure in Steve. Lord knows Steve was always happy to be around him.

Gripping his cock tighter, Steve smoothed his thumb over the head, biting his lip to muffle a moan as he jerked his hips to thrust into his fist. Fuck, Steve would do everything he could to make their first time together special. He’d blow Tony first, get him nice and relaxed before opening him out, maybe rimming him a little before taking him, slow and gentle until Tony was begging for him to fuck him good, and Steve would. Shit, Steve would give him anything he asked for just to see the happy curve of his lips.

Steve was shooting his pleasure all over the tile between one breath and the next, gasping as he squeezed his eyes shut, lost in the overwhelming wave of desire. Tony was so beautiful and Steve loved him so much.

He tried to finish the rest of his shower without thinking about Tony, scrubbing shampoo through his hair and soaping his body up. It didn’t work though. He couldn’t help but think about how Tony would smell like him thanks to their shared toiletries, and anyone who was observant enough to notice would pick up on Steve’s affections immediately. Something possessive purred happily in his chest as he thought about Tony being his.

Tony was lying in bed when Steve got out of the shower, skin warm and a relaxed line to his shoulders. He was swaddled in the blankets, glasses perched on his nose as he tapped away at his phone, the blue light illuminating all the beautiful planes of his face.

“Thanks for the boxers.”

Tony grinned at Steve and he blushed, ducking his head as he grabbed the blue pair he’d set aside as his own. He turned away from Tony, quickly pulling them up his hips, turning even redder as Tony whistled and catcalled teasingly behind him. Despite knowing he didn’t mean anything by it, something warm rolled in Steve’s chest, and he resisted the urge to shoot Tony a heated look over his shoulder.

Rolling his eyes, Steve slid under the covers beside Tony, shoving at his teammate playfully. Of course, Tony only swatted at him with a giggle, returning to whatever important work was calling to him on his phone. Steve shook his head with a smile, fluffing his pillow before flopping down onto the bed, feeling Tony’s eyes on him as he settled in.

“You want me to turn off the light?” Tony asked, brushing his fingers through Steve’s hair to get it off of his face. Steve resisted the urge to purr happily at the feeling of Tony’s fingers against his scalp.

“You don’t have to, Tony, but I think you should sleep,” Steve mumbled into his pillow, wrinkling his nose as he felt Tony’s gaze on him.

A flick of the light switch followed his words and the bed dipped as Tony lay down beside him with a heavy sigh. Tony wasn’t pressed up against him yet, but Steve could feel his warmth beside him as he quieted his mind to get ready for bed. A slow smile spread across his face as he relaxed into sleep, the faint smell of Tony filling his nose.

The next morning, Steve woke up to Tony snuggled into his chest, just as he expected. The arc reactor was a hard, warm press against his skin, an imprint of Tony’s heart on his left pec just over his own. Tony’s lashes brushed against his neck as Steve breathed in, tilting his head down and into Tony’s mess of brown curls. He wasn’t awake yet, so Steve pressed a quick kiss to his hair before running a hand down his back.

_ We should go to the outlet mall, _ Steve thought, trying to convince himself to get out of bed and start the day. But it was practically impossible when Tony was so warm against him, his snores like the rumble of a contented cat. They had to get a suit for Tony to wear tomorrow; he needed to look sharp for his presentation at the science conference. Steve wasn’t going to be the one to fuck this up for them.

“Steve?”

Tony’s words were a muffled murmur against his skin, lips brushing against his collarbone as he cleared his throat. He had drooled a little bit on Steve’s chest but Steve thought it was adorable more than anything else. Steve resisted the urge to wipe Tony’s mouth for him, he didn’t want to embarrass him.

Tony’s hands slid up Steve’s torso in a way that made him shiver, Tony pulling away as he blinked back into awareness. He shot Steve an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, I’m a sleep cuddler.”

Steve snorted, rubbing a hand up Tony’s flank comfortingly. They had this same conversation every time they shared a bed and his response was always the same understanding, “I know, me too.”

Tony relaxed, rolling over and turning into his pillow with an exhausted sigh that wouldn’t have been uncharacteristic had he not just gotten a full night of sleep. Steve flipped onto his side so he could look at Tony, bathed in the early morning light. He looked angelic in the halo of the sun’s incandescent rays, and Steve wanted to reach forward and touch him.

“We should go on the New York, New York roller coaster,” Tony whispered as he flopped onto his back, legs and arms spread out like a starfish. He tilted his head toward the window, squinting at the Strip before turning to Steve with a sigh.

“Maybe after your speech,” Steve replied.

Steve finally gathered the energy to push the covers off, rubbing his eyes as he stood up. He was fully hard and he was sure Tony was well aware of the fact, considering the man had been pressed against him. Then again, Tony probably had a bad case of morning wood too, so it wasn’t something to be too embarrassed about. They’d both been in enough awkward decontamination showers to be comfortable around each other like that.

Steve was quick to relieve himself and brush his teeth, willing his erection away as he shaved the stubble on his cheeks. It wasn’t long before Tony joined him in the bathroom bumping their hips together as he rifled through the hotel toiletries for a spare toothbrush.

“We should both try on suits today,” Tony said before sticking his toothbrush into his mouth.

Tapping his razor off on the edge of the sink, Steve met Tony’s eyes in the mirror, ignoring the contented happiness that unravelled in his belly at how domestic they both looked beside each other, getting ready for the day in their boxers.

“I don’t need a suit,” Steve reasoned, “I have mine in my suitcase.”

Tony rolled his eyes playfully as he spat in the sink. “Yeah, but it’s more fun if we both try on suits and make like the store is our catwalk.”

Steve acquiesced with a nod, before shaking his head fondly at Tony’s antics. He grabbed a towel and wiped the bottom half of his face, considering. Steve was weak, especially when it came to Tony’s ridiculous eccentricities.

“If you say so, shellhead,” Steve responded with an indulgent smile.

Turning away from the sink to let Tony finish brushing his teeth, Steve headed back into the room, heading for his suitcase. He popped the lock open, sifting through his casual clothes for something Tony could fit into.

A blue t-shirt caught Steve’s eye and he dug it out of his suitcase. It was a Captain America t-shirt that Tony had bought Steve as a gag gift for Christmas one year, and that he wore at every opportunity. Steve also found a dark blue polo in his suitcase, pulling it over his head and smoothing out the few wrinkles that had gathered in the fabric.

“Is this for me?”

Tony picked up the graphic tee, a wide smile gracing his face as he slipped it on. “Thanks Steve, even if it is some terrible regifting.” He shot Steve a teasing look before pulling the suitcase toward him, grabbing a pair of Steve’s athletic shorts and pulling them up his legs. He tightened the waistband as much as he could before padding back toward the bathroom. Tony looked adorable drowning in Steve’s clothes, and he wanted nothing more than to gather his friend up into his arms and give him a warm hug.

Steve pulled a pair of board shorts on before following Tony toward the door and putting on his shoes. They headed outside for breakfast together, Steve crossing his fingers and hoping no one would recognise them.

Tony ordered waffles and Steve got an omelet and orange juice. They sat in the back of the restaurant, trying their best not to be seen as Tony popped strawberries into his mouth with an excited grin.

“Steve, you can’t let me at the poker tables.”

Tony shifted in his seat, eyeing the casinos lining the Strip warily before setting his chin in his hand and shooting Steve a telling look. His toes bumped against Steve’s before he tangled their legs together under the table with a chuckle.

Laughing, Steve took a sip of orange juice, wiping the moustache off his face before speaking. “You’re too smart for Vegas. Don’t worry, I won’t let you get arrested.”

Tony nodded along, shovelling more of the waffles into his mouth. Steve was happy to see him eating. Tony had been so stressed preparing for the conference this last week that Steve had to bring food down to the lab and practically force it into his mouth. Feeding had been something that Steve had resorted to at one point so Tony could have his hands free.

Steve had ended up on the receiving end of many panicked and grateful calls from Pepper wondering about Tony’s increased efficiency and rolling her eyes at the tactics Steve had resorted to to keep Tony healthy and eating.

When Steve tuned back into the conversation, Tony was talking about the shops he planned to hit in the search for a suit to wear to the conference. By the time they were finishing off their breakfast, Tony had a feasible plan of action to get what he needed without being recognised.

As Tony looked through each shop an hour later, scanning the racks for a suit and tie, Steve followed closely behind him, resisting the urge to laugh at Tony’s failed attempts at playing Mission Impossible. More than anything, the ducking behind plants and double checking around corners was drawing attention to them, and Steve had to wrap an arm around Tony to lead him to the shop without more hijinks that could have someone taking their pictures.

Steve joined in on the search to find anything to make Tony look presentable at the ceremony the next day. Steve knew how important it was for Tony to make a good impression at the conference and he was nothing if not supportive of his best friend and everything he wanted to accomplish.

In the first store, Steve dropped his arm from around Tony’s shoulders, trailing behind him like a puppy as Tony flipped through the racks for the perfect combination of eccentric and classy that was his signature style.

The first suit Tony tried on had Steve breathless and struggling to control Steve Junior’s enthusiastic reaction. Thankfully, he was sitting in a plush couch in the dressing room, manspreading in a way that made it easy to shift so the tenting in his pants wasn’t as noticeable.

Tony strutted through the fitting room hallway, swaying his hips and shooting Steve a heated look before bursting into laughter that Steve joined in on. The suit was Italian, cut in a midnight blue and as Tony strode toward Steve, he half expected the man to sit right in his lap.

Instead, Tony struck another ridiculous pose. “What do you think?” Standing up straighter, he held out his arms for Steve’s inspection. “I might need to get it taken in a little tighter.”

Steve ran a hand over Tony’s hip thoughtfully. “I think it looks good.”

What Steve didn’t say is that a tighter cut would probably have Steve red in the face the whole night trying to keep himself from pulling Tony off stage to rip the suit off him. The fabric was surprisingly soft under his fingers and he looked up to Tony.

“You’re going to kill it at your presentation tonight.” Steve tapped his foot against Tony’s socked one. “You do need to get it re-hemmed.”

Tony gasped in mock offense. “I’ll have you know, I am the tallest human alive!”

Laughing, Steve shoved him in the direction of the tailor who was waiting to pin Tony.

It wasn’t long before they were out of there, Tony with the hemmed and fitted suit in a garment bag draped over his arm as Steve walked protectively beside him. Thankfully, people’s gazes were drawn to his less recognisable face rather than Tony and his iconic goatee.

When they get to the rental car, Steve gently took the keys out of Tony’s hand, taking the time to gently squeeze his shoulder reassuringly. “I know you’re nervous about tonight, even if you’ll never admit it.” Steve was able to recognise the brittle edges to his press smile and he wanted to make Tony as comfortable as possible before his presentation.

“I’ll drive us back to the hotel,” Steve offered. “Why don’t you go over your notes and then present to me while I help you get ready?”

Tony nodded, looking up at Steve with wide eyes as he opened the door and helped him into the car like a perfect gentleman. Tony curtseyed teasingly before flopping down into the seat and gently smoothing the garment bag down over his lap.

The moment they got back to the hotel, Steve declared that they should take a nap, stripping down to his boxers and stretching out over the bed. Hopefully it would calm some of Tony’s nerves before his presentation. Sure enough, Tony was quick to follow him into bed, and Steve grinned. He was asleep the instant his head hit the pillow, and Steve set an alarm on his phone to make sure they wouldn’t sleep through Tony’s conference.

Making sure Tony was completely knocked out, Steve slid out of bed, getting the suit out of the garment bag and setting it out for Tony. He picked out some of his cologne out of his suitcase and a pair of socks with laughing blueberries on them that he knew would make Tony smile.

Having laid everything out for Tony, Steve climbed back into bed, cuddling up to his friend and falling fast asleep.

***

Almost as soon as the expo was over, Steve and Tony hurried away from the crowds of people who would no doubt be clamouring to meet them.

“Drinks?” Tony suggested, and Steve nodded, following him down the Strip and into the nearest bar for some celebratory champagne.

Steve was happy to accompany Tony even if he couldn’t get drunk, but sure enough, Tony who was always prepared for anything, produced a flask of Asgardian mead which he portioned out for Steve in a shot glass with a wink to the bartender.

A few drinks in – Steve had lost count – Tony was leaning heavily against his side, smelling like a liquor store had had its way with him. Despite that, Steve was mesmerized by the way his hands moved as he spoke, laughing as he pressed his fingers to Steve’s chest. Steve’s own hand had somehow made its way to Tony’s hip, though he couldn’t recall how; and he liked the way Tony slotted almost perfectly against him.

The sound of a camera shutter drew his attention away from Tony and the glee in his beautiful brown eyes, and Steve frowned at the group of people staring at him in awe. Obviously their cover had been blown when Tony had presented his speech, but Steve wanted to get out of there before they were mobbed with fans asking for autographs and answers to invasive questions that made even Tony’s ears red.

“Shellhead.” Steve slid his arm up Tony’s back to wrap around his shoulder, squeezing it to get his attention. “We need to head out.”

Tony caught his gaze, pouting but understanding as he surveyed the increased attention they were both receiving.   
  
Slapping more than enough money to cover their tab on the counter, Steve led Tony out of the bar and back in the direction of the Bellagio. He pulled the baseball cap lower over his eyes, and Tony produced a pair of sunglasses from inside his pocket to slide over his eyes, even though they did little to keep people from recognizing him now that they knew he was here and were actively looking.

Tony ordered room service once they got back to their room, as Steve unbuttoned his suit, cheeks flushed with inebriation.

“Tony, have I ever told you you’re really pretty?”

Tony only laughed, obviously aware. “Yes, darling.”

A knock on the door had Steve smiling even wider. He grabbed the tray from the woman outside, thanking her before bringing it in. Sitting down beside Tony on the bed, Steve set the platter between them. Two glasses and a bottle of wine accompanied the most decadent-looking chocolate cake with blueberries and strawberries. Steve moaned, cutting into the cake with a happy sigh as Tony poured them both a generous drink. Holding out the fork, Steve offered Tony a bite which he accepted happily, moaning obscenely as he smacked his lips.

“The gods made this cake,” Tony mumbled with his mouth full, before taking a long sip of wine. He tipped sideways to lean his head on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve murmured in agreement, cutting another slice of cake for himself. He accepted the glass Tony offered him, downing it in a couple of swallows before leaning his head against Tony’s hair.

“Thanks for comin’ with me on this trip,” Tony mumbled, his words slurring as he pulled away to look up at Steve.

Steve fed him more cake, if only because he looked kind of emotional when he spoke, and cake made everyone feel better.

“You know I would follow you anywhere,” Steve whispered. The words felt a little too honest, and he ducked his head, cheeks red.

That was the sole reason why he was caught completely by surprise when Tony surged forward to kiss him, Steve gasping against his lips before melting against Tony and kissing him back with just as much passion. The cake platter was shoved aside as Tony crawled into his lap, nipping at his lower lip with a moan.

There was no mistaking the press of Tony’s erection against his abs and Steve was just as hard with the attention as he slid his arms around Tony, holding him close.

Tony’s fingers reached for the buttons of Steve’s dress shirt, tearing it apart to get his fingers on Steve’s chest. The contact had Steve’s breath hitching as his own hands slid up Tony’s back, dragging the fabric of the shirt up to expose more warm skin.

“Fuck,” Steve mumbled, pulling Tony’s shirt over his head and immediately getting his lips on his beautiful tan skin. He nipped at Tony’s shoulder, groaning as Tony jerked against him, rubbing their clothed lengths together.

“Language,” Tony slurred, fisting his fingers in Steve’s hair, tugging him closer as he kissed down Tony’s chest. “God, you’re so hot.”

Steve laughed, licking up Tony’s nipple before sucking on it just for the delightful way Tony keened against him, already desperate and needy. Before he knew it, Tony was pushing him down, pulling open his shirt and kissing across his chest as he ground down against him. A moan pushed out of Steve’s chest as he held Tony’s hips, loving the way they moved against him. 

“Steve, please,” Tony whispered against his skin, eyes wide as he pressed their lips together. He nipped at Steve’s lower lip, sucking it red as he pressed his length insistently against Steve’s. “I’ve wanted you for so long. Do you want this too?”

“Yes please.”

Nodding eagerly, Steve’s hands went for Tony’s belt, deft fingers unbuckling it and flicking the buttons open until he was pulling out Tony’s leaking cock, licking his lips as he used his thumb to spread precome over the head. 

“I don’t...” Steve whimpered as Tony pushed up into Steve’s hands. His gaze darted helplessly to his erection before he looked up at Tony, eyes blown wide as he panted, “...I don’t have any lube.”

“Captain Boy Scout? Caught unprepared?”

Tony giggled as he slumped back on Steve’s chest, rubbing their erections together as he laid kisses across Steve’s firm pecs. He reached down to swipe his fingers through the precome gathered on the head of Steve’s cock, sliding his slick fingers down their shafts.

“You’re so beautiful. And lucky that I never go anywhere without lube.”

Tony sat up, reaching for his wallet from which he pulled a small travel-sized packet of lube and a condom.

“Is that going to be enough?” Steve asked, eyeing the packet skeptically and then looking down at the significant tent in his jeans.

“S’not quite as much as I’m used to,” Tony admitted, the alcohol making him honest when Steve expected a snarky remark. “But I want to take you so bad, and I like the stretch. You look like you’ll stretch me out nicely.”

With that, Tony rolled over onto Steve’s chest, dropping the packet onto the sheets between them before spreading his hands out over Steve’s milky skin.

Steve’s fingers scrabbled at his own belt, kicking off his pants, his boxers going with them until finally, his bare skin was against Tony’s, and he gasped at how beautiful it felt.

“Is this okay?”

Tony nodded vigorously, which had a wide grin spreading over Steve’s face. Sighing, Steve slid his fingers through the precome dripping from Tony’s tip to spread it across his length. He slid his fingers into his mouth, enjoying the tangy taste of Tony on his fingertips.

“Oh my god, Steve,” Tony moaned, his fingers reaching down between them to grip his cock. His eyes went wide and round, brows almost hitting his hairline as he practically drooled over Steve’s length. “You’re perfect.”

Steve smiled, pressing their lips together to taste Tony again, rubbing their erections together with a breathless moan. He slid his hands around Tony’s waist, pulling his cheeks apart to finger at his furled entrance.

“I don’t think you have enough lube,” Steve whispered with a concerned frown.

“Please, I want you now,” Tony groaned, his fingers pressing into Steve’s chest as he raised himself up on his elbows. He peeked down between them before tearing the small packet of lube open with his teeth.

“Palms up,” Tony whispered and Steve complied immediately, offering Tony his palm. 

Tony emptied the packet into Steve’s palm, the cool liquid seeping through his fingers as he tried to warm it up for Tony. He wasn’t too sure about it, but he trusted Tony to be honest with him if it hurt.

Steve pressed a finger into Tony’s ass carefully, groaning at the tight fit as he imagined his cock sinking into the wet heat. Tony moaned brokenly above him as Steve pressed their hips together, trying to distract Tony from the initial stretch.

Rocking his hips impatiently, Tony whined for Steve’s fingers and he acquiesced, pressing another finger in next to the first and scissoring them to stretch Tony out. It was an amazing feeling and he was happy Tony seemed to be enjoying it so much. He was immensely grateful that Tony trusted him with it, pressing him apart to brush against his prostate, and smiling as Tony keened against him, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

“I needed you in me yesterday,” Tony mumbled against Steve’s shoulder, mouthing the words against his skin. If Steve hadn’t had augmented hearing, he probably wouldn’t have picked up on the words, but he was happy he did, weak to Tony’s requests. 

Steve used the excess lube to slick himself up, moaning at the slide as he lined himself up against Tony’s entrance.

“Okay?” Steve asked, waiting for Tony’s nod before pressing his head against Tony’s, holding his hips carefully as he eased his tip inside.

Tony moaned beautifully as Steve sank into him, his forehead dropping against Steve’s as he concentrated on relaxing to make the slide easier.

Thankfully, Steve’s ironclad self control kept him from fucking into Tony the way he wanted to as Tony writhed on his cock. Tony’s lips brushed against his as he gasped wantonly.

“Please, Steve.”

“Don’t want to rush things,” Steve whispered, pecking at his lips. “Want you to cherish this memory forever. Not be hurting.”

Tony nodded, taking a moment to relax. Steve hoped he was checking in with his body as he waited for Tony’s go-ahead to continue, patiently rubbing circles against his hips.

Finally, Tony whispered, “I’m ready.”

Steve smiled, gently sliding home and revelling in the quiet gasp Tony let out. Despite the lack of lube, Tony opened up beautifully for him, pliant under Steve’s touch as he pulled out only to slide back in, slow and steady until Tony got a little more used to him.

“So perfect,” Steve praised, loving the way Tony’s ears betrayed his pleasure with a red flush. “Perfect and beautiful and lovely for me.” Steve punctuated each word with a thrust, and Tony met him word for word with a happy groan.

“Harder please,” Tony pleaded, his grip tight on Steve’s shoulders as his nails bit little half moons in the skin. “Please. ‘M not gonna last.”

Steve was never one to deny Tony anything so he picked up the pace, fucking up into Tony in measured thrusts that were sure to have him rocketing into orgasm in no time.

Pushing himself up, Tony ground his hips down, clenching around Steve with a groan. It made the slide so much tighter and suddenly, Steve was right there with Tony, knowing he was going to be grabbed by both hands and pulled into their pleasure together.

Steve sure as hell wasn’t going to last, but he wanted to give Tony the best time possible. Gripping Tony’s waist firmly, he thrust up into him, grinding his hips as he tried to urge Tony closer to climax. He wanted so badly for them to both get there at the same time, to share in that moment together and reveal in the heat of their combined bliss.

Tony buried his face against Steve’s neck; he could feel Tony’s tongue and then his teeth against his sensitive skin, driving him closer to the edge as Tony sucked a dark mark into his throat, nipping at his pulse and sending his hips stuttering in pleasure.

“Fuck,” Tony moaned, clenching around Steve as he jerked his hips to rub his cock across Steve’s abs. Precome smeared across Steve’s skin and he moaned at the evidence of Tony’s pleasure spread across him. “You’re so fucking perfect and you’re fucking me so good.”

With a chuckle, Steve pressed deeper into Tony, angling his hips to glide over his prostate in a way that had Tony’s eyes rolling back in ecstasy. He slumped against Steve fully, letting him take the wheel, and Steve gave his best effort, nailing Tony’s prostate with each thrust and trying not to get too distracted at Tony peppering kisses along his jaw.

There was something so valuable about Tony’s affection and Steve wanted to cherish this open moment between them forever. Tony was so incredible and strong and Steve had spent so much time getting to know him that he could safely say that he knew Tony better than he knew himself. But it was such a gift to be getting to see Tony like this, and he wanted nothing more than to be worthy of it forever.

“I love you,” Steve heard himself whisper, his cheeks going red as he realised how honest the declaration sounded, a sincere gasp as he thrust into Tony faster, eager to please him.

The words were enough to have Tony tensing against him, spilling his sticky pleasure between them with a moan as he gripped onto Steve’s shoulders tighter still. Tony’s tight heat milked an orgasm out of him too and he joined Tony, toes curling in euphoria as he gripped Tony’s hips with a gasp. This wasn’t Steve’s first rodeo, and yet, he’d never experienced this kind of nirvana with anyone, and he was desperate to do it again. 

“Did you mean it?” Tony mumbled, pushing himself up on Steve’s chest to look him in the eyes. Tony’s wide brown gaze was so open and honest, full of a vulnerability that had Steve’s heart aching. “Do you love me?” 

“I love you, Tony,” Steve repeated and Tony pressed another kiss on his lips, this time with a pleased smile that had Steve’s heart racing double time in his chest.

Tony made it even better by saying, “Steve, I’ve loved you since you held me when I fell asleep during  _ Die Hard _ and stayed with me ‘til the morning, even though the couch is ridiculously uncomfortable.”

His jaw dropped. “Tony, that was seven years ago.”

Tony buried his burning cheeks back in Steve’s neck with an embarrassed whine that had Steve chuckling as he passed a soothing hand down Tony’s back. “I’ve wanted you for a really long time,” he mumbled. “A really long time.”

“I’ve loved you since you woke up after New York.”

Steve trailed off, knowing that Tony still had nightmares about that moment and not wanting to trigger them now of all times. All Steve remembered was the clenching fear that grabbed hold of his heart, his eyes aimed skyward as he hoped to every deity that Iron Man would come back okay. His first smile in this new century had been for Tony, and many more had followed because of him.

Tony hummed, pressing his lips against Steve’s like he couldn’t resist kissing him when they were both so close. It had happiness swirling warm and excited in Steve’s chest as he looked at Tony. The man was his whole world.

When Tony spoke again, a pregnant pause later, his voice was deceptively light and hopeful. “So does that mean we can do this again? And go on dates and kiss in public?”

“I would like that a lot,” Steve whispered into his curls, carding his fingers through them. “I mean, it’s not like that would be any different than what we’ve been doing these past couple of years. I don’t think anyone will be surprised.”

Tony hummed before wiggling slightly. Understanding bloomed across Steve’s face, and he pulled out of Tony gently, fingers reaching between them to make sure he hadn’t gotten hurt in their desire to do the deed.

“I’m okay,” Tony whispered, though he looked pleased that Steve cared enough to check him.

Steve blushed, stripping a pillow of its case and using the soft fabric to gently wipe Tony’s cock. He’d definitely have to pay housekeeping a massive tip he decided, cleaning Tony up with kisses to his cheeks. Steve wiped his own cock off before throwing the pillowcase over the side of the bed and pulling Tony fully against his body for quiet cuddles.

Tony was lying against Steve’s pec, drawing shapes on his chest when his head shot up. “Let’s get married.”

“Married?”

Steve laughed, brushing Tony’s hair off his forehead before leaning forward to press another kiss to his lips. Between the two of them, they probably smelled like a liquor store, but all Steve could focus on was Tony’s beautiful brown eyes and the unfiltered hope swimming in them.

“Why not?”

Tony’s eyes dropped as uncertainty coloured his cheeks red. Steve immediately felt his heart hurt for Tony, wanting to do anything in his power to make him smile again.

“Never mind, it was a dumb idea anyway,” Tony whispered admonished.

“No,” Steve whispered firmly. He sat up, Tony shifting back to give him room. He was looking at Steve curiously as he grinned. “Let’s go get married.”

A smile broke out on Tony’s face, brighter than the sun as Steve pulled him out of bed, pressing a kiss to his cheek as they got into the shower. It was surprisingly fast, given they were sharing, and it was only seconds later that Steve was tossing Tony a pair of shorts and a large Cap shirt. Steve pulled on a shirt with the Iron Man faceplate printed across it and a ridiculous pair of ripped jeans. They laced their fingers together, heading out.

Hand in hand, Tony dragged him to Kalifano, a shop filled with the prettiest metal art. Tony didn’t give him any time to admire them though, searching through the store like a man on a mission as a concerned employee watched them curiously from behind the counter.

“They probably have rings in here,” Tony explained to Steve as he looked around.

A quick search brought up a row of Tungsten rings that glimmered in the white lights of the shop and Steve was enamoured by how pretty they looked, glimmering all in a row.

“I’m a seven, pick one out for me, I’ll find one for you. They’re even buy-one-get-one-free.”

“I’m a nine,” Steve piped in but Tony waved him off, probably ‘cause he already had all of Steve’s measurements catalogued for upgrades.

Steve shrugged, diving into the hunt for the perfect ring to marry Tony with.

It didn’t take long for him to come across one that fit Tony and his personality to a T, and Tony seemed to have found one he liked as well.. They headed to the counter together, telling the lone employee they would pay together but they weren’t allowed to see the rings. She shook her head at their antics, but complied when Tony came over, even as he needled Steve to spill the deets on his ring.

From there, it was a short walk to the ridiculously gaudy Elvis chapel at the end of the Strip that Steve and Tony started in the direction of, giggling.

“We probably look so ridiculous,” Steve snorted, waving as someone else took their picture.

They weren’t setting the best example, considering they were national icons and publicly intoxicated, but hopefully the news about Tony’s speech at the conference would eclipse any drunken smiles the two of them handed out on their way to get married.

A couple of signatures later, they had a wedding certificate, Tony’s smile stretching across his face, looking beautiful as ever.

Tony’s jaw dropped at the beautiful ring Steve presented him: there was a circular geometric pattern tinted a slight blue on the inside and red on the outside. Tony was absolutely delighted as Steve slid it up his finger, immediately throwing himself into Steve’s arms for kisses as the officiant laughed at them.

For Steve, Tony had got a smooth, simple band that would fit under the glove of his uniform. There was a small star engraved on the band that Steve marvelled at before ducking his head down to press his own passionate kiss against Tony’s waiting lips.

“We got married,” Tony said giddily, looking down at the certificate in his hands before back up at Steve. “I can’t believe this.”

Steve wrapped his arms around his husband, burying his face in his messy mop of brown curls.

“I love you so much,” Steve whispered, the words sitting right on his tongue.

“I love you too,” Tony whispered into his chest, his fingers sliding up and down Steve’s spine. They stayed there together, marinating in the unbearable Vegas heat before Tony pulled away to smile his breathtaking grin up at Steve. He’d never looked so beautiful, even with sweat beading across his forehead and a manic look in his eyes thanks to the alcohol. “Thank you.”

Steve cupped his cheek, running his fingers over Tony’s plump lips with what he was sure was the sappiest grin he’d ever sported. “You don’t need to thank me, love. It’s my pleasure to spend the rest of my life loving you.”

Tony’s nose scrunched up like he was about to cry, a blush creeping across his cheeks, and Steve was grateful for his eidetic memory because he wanted to live in this moment for the rest of his life.

“We gotta get pictures.” Tony’s eyes widened as he dug into his pocket for his phone and glanced around for someone to ask to play cameraman. “This is our wedding day, we need pictures to show our friends.”

“ _ Oh _ , our friends!”

Steve’s brows shot up. The rest of the team were going to kill him when they learned they had gotten married without them. Thankfully, the mead still in his system kept him from panicking, and he shook his head, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Tony’s mouth. He would worry about their friends later. For now he had the prettiest man in the world in his arms and all Steve wanted to do was cherish him.

They asked the officiant to get a couple of photos of them, smiling into the flash of the camera. They probably looked ridiculous, dishevelled and wearing tacky merch of their superhero counterparts, but when Steve accepted his phone back to look at the pictures, all he could think about was finally getting to be with Tony and how happy he was to spend the rest of his life with the other man.

Tony gripped Steve’s hand as they headed back toward their hotel together, giddy as he clutched the certificate to his chest protectively.

“Our first stop should be the grocery store. We need to actually buy lube.”

Steve laughed as he followed Tony down the sidewalk. He’d always known that he would follow this man to the ends of the earth but now, with their fingers tangled together, he’d never felt more content.

“You’re so beautiful,” Steve whispered giddily. “Have I ever told you that?”

Tony turned in the circle of Steve’s arms to peck a kiss to his cheek.

“You told me about a million times after we had sex earlier. And I could see it in your eyes every time I caught you staring at my ass since we met.”

“You saw me looking and you didn’t say anything?”

Steve was sure he looked like an monumentally stupid cardinal, his blush burning down his neck as he felt the sudden urge to bury his head in the sand.

“Well, yeah,” Tony shrugged, “everyone has checked out the goods at one time or another. The flight suit doesn’t really help, being skin tight and all that.”

Steve thought about Tony in the flight suit, sure he’d blacked out for a second caught up in the memory, because when he tuned back into the present, the glaring fluorescent lights of the grocery store were falling across his face as Tony led him up to the door.

They stepped into the air-conditioned mart together, Steve sighing in relief as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. Everyone called Vegas Sin City, but no one spoke of how the heat was akin to being in the devil’s bleached asshole.

Tony grabbed a basket, passing it to Steve before heading down the aisle toward the back of the store. Steve followed the sway of his hips to the health and family planning section, where Tony dumped enough lube into the basket to turn their hotel room into a swamp.

The idea of family planning set something warm in Steve’s heart. He wondered how Tony would feel about kids. Not biological ones obviously, though Steve would be happy to try anytime, but he loved the idea of adopting a kid or two that they could shower with love and affection.

Steve was about to open his mouth and bring it up when he heard a shocked gasp from behind him. His shoulders tensed, ready for some idiotic bigot, but when Steve turned around he was surprised to see a mom trying to urge her curious kid away from them. Steve shot them both a bashful smile as Tony asked Steve what his favourite flavour was.

***

Steve wrinkled his nose as he woke up the next morning, groaning at the rancid taste in his mouth. He squinted into the bright sunlight shining through the window before groaning through the fog of his mind. He wasn’t quite sure why he felt so discombobulated, but as he rolled over to ask Tony, three things hit him at once.

The first was that he was completely naked, Steve Junior revelling at being free in the silky sheets. The second was that Tony looked absolutely beautiful, lying in a ray of sunshine with long lashes fanned out across his freckled cheeks. The last was the wedding ring on Tony’s finger and the matching one on his.

Groaning, Steve gently passed a hand over Tony’s shoulder, getting an annoyed swat for his efforts.

“Go away, Captain Earlybird,” Tony grumbled into the pillow, shifting away from Steve. “It’s still the asscrack of dawn.”

“I think it’s actually Captain Stark-Rogers now,” Steve whispered, finally getting a look at the certificate sitting on Tony’s side of the bed.

Steve knew the instant his words registered in Tony’s sleep-addled brain, the other man going still and tense before he was peeking up at Steve from underneath the most ridiculous bed head and Steve wanted to kiss him so badly, morning breath and all.

“What did you just say?”

“I think we got married.”

Tony was instantly shooting up in bed. “We did what?!”

“We got married,” Steve repeated pointing to the certificate and then their matching rings.

“Is it a loveless marriage?”

Steve’s breath hitched in his throat. He had no idea what had happened the night prior. He did love Tony, he knew that much, and based off the empty box of condoms on his nightstand, he’d loved Tony repeatedly the night before.

“No,” Steve whispered, hoping the feeling is mutual.

“Good,” Tony shrugged. “Then come here and kiss me.”

Steve wasn’t one to deny Tony anything. 

***

“Are you ready to go home?”

Tony gripped Steve’s hand as they stood at the threshold of the hotel room. The door opened, but neither of them was willing to take that step first.

It wasn’t that Steve was scared. He had made a vow that he intended to keep, and he knew Tony was insistent on keeping promises. There was so much change waiting for them back in New York. Pepper had already arranged a press conference for them tomorrow evening, and Tony insisted on Steve moving in tonight so they could christen their bed as a married couple.

Everything was changing. But he didn’t want them to change; he didn’t think he could survive it if they did. Tony had changed his life in one short week and he never wanted to go back to the lonely way he was before.

With hands wound tightly together, they stepped out of their hotel room, the door shutting with a firm click behind them. Whatever waited for them in New York, all the new things that scared Steve; he knew he would be able to face them with Tony at his side. And nothing could ever take that away from him.


	2. BONUS!

When the video call popped up on Steve’s phone, he and Tony were cuddling at the Flamingo, watching the pretty birds around them eat shrimp and blink at each other. While it wasn’t very entertaining, Tony was all the entertainment he needed.

“Shit, it’s Natasha,” Steve’s eyes widened, tensing as he passed the phone to Tony. “You answer.”

“It’s your phone, it’ll be weird if I answer.”

“You know how bad I am at lying! She’ll know it’s me immediately.”

After some hot potato back and forth, Steve finally hit the green button because letting her call go unanswered was much worse for him and his appendages. He leaned in closer to Tony so both of their faces were in the frame, smiling at her angelically.

“Hey guys, we heard you put in time to spend an extra couple of days in Vegas?” Natasha squinted suspiciously at them both through the screen, her eyebrows pulled together. Steve was ashamed to admit he was sweating bullets. “Did something happen? Or are you taking an impromptu vacation?”

“Nothing happened, Natasha,” Tony grinned at her, shooting Steve an inscrutable look before turning back to where Natasha was staring at them disapprovingly from the couch in the tower’s living room. “Steve and I are just taking a break, which as far as I can tell, isn’t illegal.”

Tony blinked at Natasha innocently as he leaned back into the bench, pulling Steve with him with a hand on his shoulder so they looked significantly less tense and suspicious. Years of being mission partners had Steve following his lead easily, settling beside Tony and looking a lot more relaxed.

That was when shit hit the fan.

“Is that a wedding ring?”

Steve’s eyes widened as he looked at Tony’s hand on his shoulder, the revealing silver glimmering in the scattered light spilling through the trees’ cover. A flamingo looked at them with wide eyes and, in that moment, Steve wished he could trade places with it. He ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to come up with an explanation for their team that didn’t end up with ruffled feathers and hurt feelings. “Look Nat–”

“Oh my fuck, Steve, are you wearing a ring too?” Natasha was leaning all the way forward now, her face pressed comically to the screen as she looked between them like she was laying her eyes on god herself. “We let you guys go to Vegas, and you got hitched? To each other? Without telling us?”

“It was not what we planned?” Tony tried, his hand falling into Steve’s lap to wind their fingers together. Steve squeezed his hand supportively and Tony shot him an affectionate smile that had Natasha’s jaw dropping.. Tony turned back to Natasha with a placating smile. “We weren’t going to keep it from you either; we were just hoping to tell the team over dinner when we got back from Vegas.”

“Hey Clint,” Nat called over her shoulder and Clint entered the frame, a brow raised in question with a spoonful of cereal halfway to his mouth. He cocked a curious brow at her, squinting at the video call. “Can you believe Steve and Tony got married in Vegas?”

“No way,” Clint vaulted over the back of the couch to sit beside Natasha. Somehow all his cheerios stayed in the bowl, and Steve would never stop wondering how Clint managed to do things like that. “Did Elvis marry you guys? Why couldn’t I marry you guys, you know I got my license for this.”

Steve’s brows furrowed adorably. “You got a what?”

“Well,” Clint began, leaning back into the couch, “Natasha and I started a betting pool a few years ago on when y’all would finally get your shit together and confess your love. I said y’all would get married within the next five years, so I got certified. She said you guys would probably never pull your heads out of your asses.”

Tony leaned forward, a smirk quirking at his lips, “Natasha losing a bet? I never thought I’d see the day.” Tony snorted, tipping his head toward Steve. “This is the same woman who always says betting with me is an investment.”

Nat huffed, rolling her eyes at the two of them fondly. “How was I supposed to know that a trip to Vegas was all it took for the two of you to finally realise you have been in love with each other for years?”

With a shake of his head, Tony pressed a kiss to Steve’s cheek that had Clint gagging on screen. “As fun as this was, Steve and I should get going.”

“Are you guys seriously hanging up on us to bang?” Natasha shot them an unamused look and Clint just looked like he’d rather be anywhere but here. “I can’t believe you guys are supposed to be our team leaders.”

“No, we have dinner plans,” Tony huffed, his nose in the air, “and if I don’t hang up now, I won’t have time to suck Steve off in the shower before we go.” With a satisfied smirk, Tony hit the end call button.

Steve was the same shade as a strawberry as the call disconnected with a beep. “I better actually be getting sucked off in the shower for all the teasing Clint is going to do after this.”

Tony stood up, stretching, his shirt riding up to show off his delicious abs. This beautiful man was all Steve’s. He slid his arms around Tony’s thighs, palms moving to cup his ass. “Who would ever pass up the opportunity to get their mouth on you?” Tony tapped Steve’s nose before bending down to press a kiss to the tip. “Come on, or we’ll be late for our reservation.”

Following him to the doors back into the hotel, Steve smiled. He could never deny Tony anything. And as Steve held his hand, laughing as they made their way back to the Bellagio, he realised he never wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, please drop a kudos or a comment.


End file.
